Jack X Ashley: An Officer and a Maniac
by Qedrian41
Summary: After the destruction of the Reapers, Commander Shepard is ready to set off on a new mission on the Normandy SR-3 and has gathered as much of her old crew as possible. Two such members, Ashley Williams and Jack, find themselves falling in love, however different they might be. A big thank you to MillaTora from Deviantart for the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

Jack and Ashley: An Officer and a Maniac

Chapter One

"Seriously, Shepard?!" Jack exclaimed as she stood in the lobby of the Alliance base in Vancouver, Canada with Shepard.

"Yes, Jack. You have to bond with your new squad-mates if we want to get any success out of this mission. Miranda and Ashley are already waiting at the bar." Shepard responded, then brushed a stray strand of brown hair off of her face.

"What makes you think I want to talk to the fucking cheerleader!? I have no God-damned business with that stuck-up bitch!"

"You're going whether you like it or not!" Shepard exclaimed and grabbed the biotic's collar, then pushed her backwards. "Now, go! That's an order!"

Jack blew a puff of air out of her nose and stomped out of the base and into her skycar. She slammed the door and took off, road raging all the way to the bar that Shepard had ordered her to go to. After about six potential traffic accidents and an obscene amount of curse words, Jack finally landed outside of the bar.

She walked inside and saw her arch-enemy, Miranda Lawson, who was wearing her trademark white cat-suit, and the newly-promoted Major Ashley Williams, who was wearing her blue, zip-up suit that put her cleavage on display.

Jack sat down and grunted at Miranda, then nodded at Ashley and found herself entranced by the sight of the Major's breasts. She quickly snapped out of it.

_The fuck was that?! _She thought to herself, _Since when do I like chicks!?_

"Nice to see you, too, Jack." Miranda said sarcastically.

"Was I speaking to you, cheerleader?" Jack asked coldly.

"I don't believe you were."

"Didn't think so." Jack said and waved the waiter down, then ordered drinks for the table. The drinks came and she downed a shot, which didn't affect her since her alcohol tolerance was so high.

"Figures you try and solve your problems with booze." Miranda says and wrinkles her nose at Jack in disgust.

"Miranda, don't say that." Ashley interjects. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then why don't you just leave?"

Miranda gets up from her chair and puts her coat on. "I was just about to. Good day, ladies." She turns and struts out of the bar.

Ashley turns to Jack. "She's such a bitch..."

"No truer words spoken." Jack looks at Ashley and is once again entranced by her breasts, hypnotized my the up-and-down motion they made with her breathing. This time, Jack wasn't able to snap herself out of her trance.

"Jack?" Ashley asked, seeing the trance the convict was in. "Jack!" She suddenly exclaimed.

That snapped her out of it. "Wha- huh!?

"My eyes are up here." She said playfully. and tapped her temporal lobe.

"Oh, uhh, yeah, sorry..." Even though her Alliance uniform covered most of Jack's tattoos, those on her arms, neck, and head were still visible.

"I like your tattoos." Ashley said awkwardly. She felt a strange attraction to the inked convict and wasn't sure why, as she had previously only been attracted to men.

"Thanks." Jack said, leaving an awkward silence between the two for several seconds. "So…. Major, huh?"

"Yeah, the title is nice, but I hate the extra responsibility."

"Can't be that fuckin' hard, can it?"

"You'd be surprised…." Ashley downed a shot.

Jack took another shot to get over her, then shot the Major a competitive look. "Wanna try and beat me at shots?"

_This is my chance! _Ashley thought, seeking to gain the biotic's affection. She drank another and flipped the glass over. "You think you can beat me?" She met Jack's eyes.

"Hell yeah!" The two women drank until Ashley was slap-happy drunk and Jack was largely unaffected by the alcohol. Jack helped Ashley out of her seat. "Come on, you drunk motherfucker. Let's get you home." They got in Jack's skycar and went to Ashley's apartment, which was fairly close to the Alliance base where they both worked.

Ashley sat down on her bed and patted the space next to her. "Come *hic* sit, Jack." Sh was still somewhat inebriated from their shot competition.

The convict pondered her thoughts for a moment before moving. _I want to fuck her so bad! But since when am I gay?! Just look at her tits, they're fucking fantastic! Is she gay? Does she even like me, or is she just drunk? _Jack took a deep breath through her nose and sat down next to Ashley.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Ashley: An Officer and a Maniac

Chapter Two

Ashley hadn't thought that Jack would actually sit next to her and hadn't planned this far ahead, so she had zero idea of what to say now, her situation not being helped by the alcohol in her system.

Jack took a look around the apartment and took in her surroundings: a desk with a computer on it and a jacket hung on the chair by its shoulders, a closet whose contents were hung haphazardly, a bookshelf containing many collections of poetry, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. Standard Alliance fare. "Nice place ya' got." The biotic said awkwardly.

"Thanks. I spent months trying to get it looking halfway decent." Ashley responded.

Jack sighed and took a deep breath, then looked into Ashley's eyes. "Look, I'm done pussy footing around. If you wanna fuck, just tell me and let's get it over with."

"Jack…." Ashley began, disappointed. "I'm not the type of girl for one-night-stands." She took Jack's tattooed hand in hers. "I want to be your girlfriend."

The convict's cheeks flushed red. "H-have you always liked me?"

"Ever since I saw you at the attack on Earth." The major gave a sincere smile.

"Fine." Jack accepted. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Ashley ran her finger down Jack's arm, tracing one of her many tattoos. "You really are beautiful, you know. Your tattoos give you something that most women couldn't dream of having: unconventional beauty."

Jack smiled and cautiously wrapped her arm around Ashley's shoulders. "Thanks, Ashley." She said sincerely. "So… am I your first woman?" She asked awkwardly.

"You are. Am I yours?"

"If Asari count as women, no."

Ashley chuckled, then wrapped her arm around Jack's waist. "So… about fucking…."

"I've never done a human woman, either. But… I'm sure we could figure each other out."

"Would you like to do it now?"

Jack pushed Ashley onto her back and started undressing. "I thought you'd never fuckin' ask."

Ashley made an evil grin and pulled the zipper on her suit, then removed it, revealing her black lace bra that covered her breasts. She kicked off her boots, then shimmied her pants down her legs, leaving her in just her underwear.

Jack quickly removed her Alliance jumpsuit, undid her ponytail, allowing her hair to fall down as far as her jawline, then she rejoined Ashley on the bed and crawled on top of her, completely nude. She caressed Ashley's cheek with her hand and gave her a kiss on the lips; their first.

Ashley licked her lips. "You are a great kisser."

"You're not the first to say that." Jack kissed Ashley's collarbone, moved her hands under the major and unhooked her bra, and pulled it off with her teeth, tossing it to her left.

"For never having sex with a human woman, you sure do have some moves." Ashley said with a sultry tone, then cupped Jack's smaller breasts in her hands and gave them a small squeeze, then she shivered. "Oh, that feels good!"

Jack shivered as well. "It was better for me." She crawled downward so that her head was hovering just above Ashley's sex. She stuck her head between the Major's legs and started flicking her tongue in and out of her sex.

The soldier cried out in pleasure. "Jack! Don't stop! For the love of God, don't stop!" She twisted her own nipples to further her feeling of pleasure.

Jack went on eating Ashley out until she came hard onto the biotic's tongue. She spat Ashley's juices into a tissue and lied down next to the major. "Did I do good?" She asked semi-rhetorically.

"Did you?!" She responded, panting. "That was the best I've ever gotten!"

"Glad I could please you. Now it's my turn." She gestured for Ashley to get on her and cracked a smile.

Ashley caught her breath, then straddled Jack's hips. The two women went on pleasuring each other for the rest of the night and eventually fell asleep next to each other, sweaty and sticky from physical exertion. They slept until about 09 from how tired they were, but they didn't have to come into work since it was a Saturday. Jack woke first and went to brew herself a cup of coffee, making sure to memorize the layout of the apartment, as she planned on returning to it as much as possible. She sat down at the table and nursed her coffee, keeping an eye on Ashley as she slept. She woke up with a loud yawn a few minutes later.

"Morning." Jack said.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"We calling each other by adjectives already?"

"Am I moving too fast for you?" Ashley asked, worried she might scare the tattooed biotic off.

"Just slow your roll, Ash. I have feelings for you, but I want to take things slow for now." Jack said, her trademark sarcasm and expletive-ridden speech noticeably absent.

"Alright, Jack. I'll slow down for you." Ashley agreed and went to pour a cup of coffee.


End file.
